Siloxane compounds are well known for their thermal stability, ability to maintain flexibility at low temperatures, and ability to impart hydrophobicity to surfaces. Therefore, it is not surprising that some have proposed incorporating siloxane compounds into epoxy systems. These solutions have been proposed as a means to reduce brittleness and increase hydrophobicity of the epoxy systems. While such solutions have been proposed, these solutions have not been without their problems. Siloxane compounds generally are not miscible in epoxy resin systems. Therefore, it is possible for a siloxane compound to phase separate from an epoxy system to which it is added. If such phase separation occurs, it can lead to defects in the cured epoxy.
A need therefore remains for siloxane-based compounds that are capable of reacting with epoxy resins and show improved compatibility with or solubility in a range of epoxy systems. A need also remains for epoxy products made by reacting such a siloxane-based compound with an epoxy resin. The invention described herein attempts to meet such needs.